


I Just Called To Say

by VavaBeatle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/pseuds/VavaBeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaime is drunk, but not that drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say

**Author's Note:**

> It's the wee hours of the morning. This is silly and unbetaed. Feel free call out any mistakes.

“Hello?”

“ _Bri-enne_.”

"Who _'s this?"_

"It's _me_."

“ _Jaime?_ Why are you calling? What time is it?”

“03-03-456”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s your phone number.”

“Yes, I _know_ that's my number, Jaime-”

“Well, you _asked-_ ”

“Did you call me at- oh, Gods- _3 a.m._ just to-”

“I remember.”

“You... _remember_? Jaime, what are you _talking_ about? Are you _drunk_?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve had a few shots, alright? Ok, maybe more than a few. But, listen, I have to tell you this. I _remember_.”

“Ok, good, you remember. May I know  _what_ or-”

“Your number. I still know it by heart.”

“Oh. Jaime-”

“I haven’t called you in over a year, I know. But, I’ve thought about it. Every day.”

“ _Jaime-_ ”

“I just- I just wanted you to _know_ that, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I’ll let you rest now.”

“No, wait! Where are you? Are you at a bar?”

“Yeah, I am, but-”

“You sound pretty wasted, Jaime. Maybe I should pick you up and take you home.”

“It’s ok, honestly. Don’t worry. I’m with-”

“Oh, you- you aren’t, I mean... You-you went out with _someone_?”

“Yes.”

“ _Oh_.”

“I came with Tyrion, alright?. The little bastard dragged me out here, so now he’s responsible for my well-being.”

“Oh, ok. Mmm, yeah. But, _maybe_ -”

“ _Brienne_ , we’re not dating anymore, you don’t have to do this. Don’t worry, really. We’ll be heading home soon. Go back to sleep.”

“Ok, yeah. Ok.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Well, I’m- I’m not, Jaime. It’s been good to hear your- I mean, _from_ you... even if you _are,_ currently, under the influence.”

“Yeah, it’s been good _your_ voice, too... We- we could do this, don't you think? Now and then. Talk, I mean. _No_  drunk dial-”

“I get it. Yes, ok. Yeah. It-it’d be nice.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll call you. We can go out for coffee or something, if you like.”

“That _'_ d be awesome, yeah.”

“Ok, then, all settled.”

"Yes. Mmm. Ok, bye, then."

"Bye, Jaime."

“Good night, Brienne.”

“Good night, Jaime.”

“Brienne?”

“Yes, Jaime?”

“You know, I _'_ m not _that_ wasted. I _'_ m gonna remember this in the morning.”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from Tumblr: "¨i still have your phone number memorized even though i haven’t called you since we split and somehow i remembered it even though i’ve had like six shots of bourbon and hey, i know you’re pissed that you’re here at this dingy club at 3 in the morning to pick my drunk ass up, but you have to admit that’s pretty impressive¨ AU"
> 
> I took Brienne's number from Raffaella Carrà's famous (at least, it's famous here, lol) song, "0303456". In the song, it's a phone number, too, so I thought to use that, instead of random numbers.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
